How did I get Here REMAKE
by ARAAW
Summary: A girl, her little brother, and her best friend get Zapped into Ninjago. Will they ever get out? Do they even want o get out? Or are the stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to point out this is a Remake once again. I hope you all will like it.**

* * *

I walked down stairs with a soda in hand. I walked over to the couch and sat down on it. I looked around. My brother, Auri was watching Ninjago again. He loves that show. I don't blame him. It was a great show but it wasn't my favorite.

My best friend, Jasyln was building something made out of wires, wood, iron, glue, rope, nails, some batteries, peanut butter, a clock, a keyboard, and a small screen. Sometimes she could be the weirdest girl in the world.

I took a sip of my soda and put it down on the ground next to me. I grabbed the sketch book laying down on the ground. I opened it up to the page I was last on. I grabbed a sea green colored pencil from my pencil case. I began to work on the shading once again. The drawing was of two ninjas. One was female and the other was male. The male was dressed in black. The female was in Aqua. Both were looking in to each others eyes while the black one helped the Aqua one up out of the snow. I don't know why I put them in the snow, I just did.

"Ave`! Ave`, look what I made." My 16 year old friend said.

I put my color pencil back in my pencil case. I looked up at her. "Jaslyn, you are 16 years old, please stop talking like a five year old." I told her calmly. She glared at me. "Okay. What did you make this time?" I asked her.

"I made this thing I like to call the 'Zap-You-Into-A-TV-Show-Thingy'." She told me.

"It needs a shorter name and does it make soda?" I joked.

She glared at me again. "Really, Ave`. Really."

"I was joking. Continue." I said with a smile and took a sip from my soda.

"You press the button here," She was pointing to a red button. "And you point this arrow to the person you want to send." She pointed it towards me. I wasn't worried. When she makes stuff like that, it never works. I feel sad for her sometimes. "And this arrow you point towards the Tv. , then you type in the Tv. show." She uses me as the 'test rat'. Weirdly I'm okay with it. "Then you press this blue button."

"What was the peanut butter for?" I asked her.

"Oh, I was hungry." She said with a smile.

My phone beeped. I got a text message. It was my friend Tyler. It said, "I'm so BORED! There is nothing to do this summer. Can you drive me to the mall? One of brothers took my car."

I texted her back, "Sorry I'm forced to watch Auri and Jaslyn is here. Can you walk over here? It's a two minute walk."

"NO! The guy with the pitbull is walking outside my house. The pitbull almost bit me last week." She texted back. The thing was it wasn't a pitbull and it licked her not try to bit her.

Right when I was about to text her back, I saw a flash. I was in the snow. I looked over to my right and saw Jaslyn in the snow. I looked over to my left and saw my little brother laying in the snow. I saw something moving. I think it was a truck or maybe a car. I got up slowly. My body was sore all over. I tried to ignore that. I started jump up and wave my hands.

"HELP! HELP! HElp! help!" I yelled but my voice hurt from the cold. They began to come over here. In a few seconds I felt tired. I finally blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to eat pizza while I typed this but the battery in my mom's car is dead. Well that's just great.**

**I do not own ninjago  
**

* * *

I woke up. I was in a bed that wasn't my own. Who ever that was must have helped us. I looked over to Jaslyn. She was laying down in bed. I saw that I was in a bunk bed. I looked up to the top bunk. My little brother, Auri was up there.

I looked at my hands, they were CLAWS! "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. My friend Jaslyn woke up to my scream.

"Ave`, are you okay?" Jaslyn asked me.

"Look at our hands!" I said freaking out.

She looked at her hands. "I have Lego hands. I Have LEGO Hands!" We were both freaking out like crazy. Kind of like the time when Auri tried to eat the pillows on my bed. Last time I candy shaped pillows. At least we knew we were in a Lego tv. show. My brother woke up. When Auri woke up and saw hands. I didn't know what was going to happen.

"I have Lego hands," he sounded worried, "This is AWESOME!" Nope, he loves this.

"Well it's good someone likes this." I said.

"It worked. IT WORKED!" Jaslyn kept repeating.

"What worked?" I asked.

"The Zap-You-Into-A-Tv.-Show-Thingy." She said.

"I thought it was to only send one person and it _still _needs a shorter name." I told her.

"I know it needs a shorter name and it _was_ to send only one person. I don't know what happened." She told me. If she didn't know what happened we were going to be stuck here for a while.

"I'm a Lego person!" My brother said happily. He began to jump around. How are we even related?

"Auri, this is not the time to play around. You need to sit down." Auri could tell I wasn't playing around. He sat down on the bed.

I heard a knock on the door. I didn't even know that the door was closed. "May I come in?" I heard someone ask.

"Come in." I said. The door opened slowly. A boy that looked about either 16 or 17 walked in the room. He had black, skater boy hair. He was wearing a ninja suit. He was beautiful. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm Cole. You three are on the Destiny's Bounty." Cole said. Cole, that's a nice name. Damn it. I noticed that I was doing it again.

"I'm Ave`. That's my little brother, Auri and my best friend, Jaslyn." I said. Auri got up and started to poke Cole.

"His name is Auri, right?" He asked.

"Yup." I responded.

"Auri, there is a boy your age in the room to the right." Cole told Auri.

"Ave`, can I go?" He asked me. I could tell he wanted to get out here.

"Sure Auri go ahead." I told him. He ran out of the room.

A guy who looked about the same age as Cole walked into the room. He had brown spiky hair. I guess this guy never heard of a brush. He had a red ninja suit. I could tell by the way he looked that he had a anger problem. "Cole, who was that little boy who ran by me in the hall?" He noticed Jaslyn and me standing here. "And who are they?"

"The little boy was my brother, Auri. I'm Ave` and that's my friend Jaslyn. Your name?" He looked shocked by what I said. "Yes, girls can talk. Your name?"

"Kai." He said. I noticed that he was staring at Jaslyn now.

"Hi." Jaslyn said sweetly. Great, she was flirting already and she only knew this guys name.

"I'm just wondering here but what was with all the screaming earlier?" Cole asked.

"We didn't know where we were. Most of the time when I wake up in a place I don't know, I tend to scream." I said with a smile. I saw Cole smile at me. It was a smile that would make any girl melt. "Snap out of it." I had to tell my self. Jaslyn fell on the floor laughing. Well that ruined the moment.

"Ya, most people do tend to scream when they when they are in a place they don't know." Cole said with a smile. I smiled back at him. Jaslyn finally got off the floor from laughing.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Jaslyn asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Kai, you should Auri and Jaslyn around the ship." Cole told Kai. I wonder why he was trying to get to be alone with me.

"Come on Jaslyn, let's go find find Ari." Kai said.

"My brother's name is Auri!" I said with anger. I hated it when people mess up my brother's name. My name was the hard one to say but my brother's was easy. Kai and Jaslyn left before I could say anything else.

I walked over to the bed I was laying down on earlier and sat down. Cole copied me. "Let me guess, You wanted Auri and Jaslyn to leave because they were acting like they were on a suger high." I said. I know it was something rude about my best friend and brother but they do act like they are on a suger high sometimes.

"Kind of. It was annoying when your brother poked me in the arm." I knew what that felt like to be poked like crazy.

"Hey at least you don't have him as your brother. Last night he threw up in my mom's hands after eating a cheeseburger to fast. Then he wouldn't stop singing Bacon on a string until it was midnight. Now I have 'Bacon on a string, Watch it swing, Bacon on a string, You can't stop the, Bacon on a string.' My Ipod didn't even help me." Cole laughed.

"Well you didn't walk in on someone singing I'm Sexy and I Know it." I laughed.

"Okay, was there something you wanted to talk about or were you just trying to get me to laugh my ass off?" I asked.

"The first one." He said.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked. My watch wasn't working.

"It's October 29, 2012 and it's 3:00 pm." He said after checking his phone.

"It is!" I said shocked. This was freaky.

"Calm down. What is it a birthday or something?" Cole asked wondering what was with my small freak out.

"Oh, it's something." I said. Just then Jaslyn walked in.

"Ave`, I need to talk to you. Alone." She said. Cole left and closed the door.

* * *

**Wow. My first cliffhanger. Cool. :) **

**REVIEW  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i haven't updated in the month. It's mostly because I been working my but off in school to where i have all A's and I now have someone to talk about Ninjago with. Oh, and I won't get off my lazy butt. I'm writing the 11th chapter now. So all i have to do is type it up the rest. Also my friend wanted to make a prequel to my story. Pretty cool. The prequel will explain all the new stuff but the story will be on the same plot I have planed out for the most part. sorry for the short chapter. So I'm gonna go for two today if i can.  
**

**I do not own ninjago  
**

* * *

"What do you want Jasyln?" I asked. I know that sounded rude, you don't have to tell me.

"Lloyd asked me why I have black and sliver hair. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked me. I don't know what she was talking I noticed what she was talking about. Her hair was black with sliver steaks. She had grey eyes. This wasn't right. Plus HOW DID I NOT NOTCIE THAT!

"I didn't notice." I said worried. I ran off into the bath room. I looked into the mirror. My hair was black with hot pink and light pink streaks. What happened to my green and blue streaks! My eyes were light blue. They used to be brown. I couldn't help but stare at myself. I looked like a Brazilla crossed between a Monster high doll.

I heard a knock on the door. "Ave`, are you okay?" I heard Cole ask.

"Yeah, are you okay? Please come out, for your friends, please." I heard Jaslyn say.

I opened the door. When I come out they attacked me with hugs. It was mostly Cole when it came to the death hug or bear hug. I like to call it a death hug. I had to tell him to let go.

"Ave`, why are you so worried?" Jaslyn asked me.

"Well, you know how I pink." I said beginning to explain. Jaslyn nodded. "Part of my hair is pink. PART OF MY HAIR IS PINK! I'm going to die. My hair crossed between a Monster High and Bratzilla doll." I said freaking out. And so begins them trying to calm me down.

"Pink is a great color on you." Cole said. I did say I _**HATE **_pink, right?

"Just redye it blue and green." Jaslyn said. Well, now I know who was going to help me in this hair disaster.

"I just want my blue and green hair back. At least then when I was mad people could tell not to mess with me. Now people are giving me death hugs." I stormed over to my bed. Before I shoved my face in the pillow i saw Cole's face red with embarrassment. "I hate my life."

Cole came to over to me, where my face was in a pillow, and sat down on the bed next to me. "It could me worse." He said. Something told me it could get worse. Why did he have to say that?

"Ave`! Ave`! Ave`!" I heard my brother, Auri yell. I rolledover to see what my brother wanted.I found Cole's head at least five inches above my own. I almost wanted to kiss him. No, what am I thinking! He moved away so I sit up. His face was as red as a tomato. I had a feeling he wanted to do the same.

I snapped out of it. "Yes, Crazyhead." I said. I like to call him crazyhead. Auri was in the room now.

"Will we be staying here? I want to try and beat Lloyd's high score. Can we please stay here?" Auri really wanted to stay here. I looked to Cole.

As if he read my mind he said, "You can stay here if you had no where else to go." I gave Cole a hug. He returned it. Wow we were doing a lot of hugging.

"Thanks." I said in the middle of our hug before he let go to push me away some. He keep one arm around me. He was so sweet. It made it hard to believe I just met this guy. It was like we met before. Could I have a crush on him?

* * *

**Okay. It wasn't this long on paper. So you guys get to wait again. I'm going to go eat some waffles now.  
**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**only things that are good about being sick; **

**-staying home  
**

**-WATCHING NINJAGO  
**

**-NO SCHOOL  
**

**-updating  
**

**-dancing to call me maybe with no one laughing.  
**

**that last one was a joke. me and my math class love to sing call me maybe. on to the story  
**

* * *

I helping Cole move a bed into Lloyd's room. Auri was going to stay in there. Jaslyn and I were staying in the room we started out in.

"How am I doing? Am I about to crash into a wall?" He asked.

"No your fine, but person alert." He stopped.

"Would you like to go first Cole?" A person with a robotic voice said. Wait, robotic voice! I'm going crazy.

"No, Zane. I got a bed with me." Cole said. We set the bed down so he could pass. Once Zane had passed by we walked down the hall with the bed. We were finally at the room. We walked in the room and placed the bed down. Auri and Lloyd walked in. They began to tell us were the bed was to go.

"No, to the left." Auri said. We moved the bed to the left.

"No, to the right." Auri said. We moved the bed to the right.

"No, to the left." We moved the bed to the left.

"You say 'No, to the right' and I'm going to kill you." I told my brother who was trying to piss me off.

"No, move it to the right." Auri said. I left the bed with Cole. I went to attack Auri. He tried to run away. I grabbed his arm. "HELP! Cole help me!" My brother said.

Cole came over to us. He grabbed my and pulled me away. I triped on something and fell on top of Cole. I heard footsteps walking away. I rolled off of Cole. We were laying next to each other. I couldn't help but smile. I got up. I held a hand out to help Cole up. He took it and got up.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I said.

"I have to go make dinner." He said.

"Kay." He left the room. I began to wonder the ship. I came to a room where there was a girl with light blue streaks in dirty blond hair. She had a purple tee with dark blue jeans. The T.V. was on.

"Hi." I said.

She looked up at me. "Hello, I'm Kristen. What's your name?" She asked.

"Ave`." I told her.

"I'm guessing your new here. So who have you meant already?" Kristen asked.

"Cole, Kai, and Zane."

"Cole's my god brother." She said.

"Cool." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Do you know who's making dinner?" Kristen asked me. I guess she was hungry. Now to think of it so was I.

"Cole told me he was going to make dinner."

"Your joking, right?" She asked very scared.

"No." I said confused. Why would she be scared? Its just dinner.

"Were dead." Kristen said like she really was going to die. Weird.

"Should I be worried?" I asked still very confused.

"Yes." She said then went back to the T.V. I began to wonder why I should be worried. I ended up sitting on the floor and watched Glee with her even though I wasn't a fan.

* * *

**REVIEW OR ELSE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say that Hurricane Sandy is getting close to where I am. So this chapter is to all the people that have lost there lives during this storm and to the people that have helped others too. I also want to say that people who are in the storm right now; stay inside and stay safe.  
**

* * *

"Dinner is Done." I heard Cole say with pride over the loud speaker. Me and Kristen walked down to the dining room. I saw bowls of Chili layed out. I'm not a huge fan of chili but i was _super _hungry so, Yum!

I sat down. My brother and best friend came in. Zane, Lloyd and Kai walked in with a face that said "KILL ME!"

I saw a boy around Cole's age walk in with a girl my age. The boy was wearing a blue ninja suit. His hair was brown. Unlike Kai I could tell this boy knew what a brush was and how to use one. The girl was wearing a red dress. She had black hair that came to her shoulders. She also knew how to use a brush. The boy wouldn't take his eyes off of her. I guess he he liked her.

I finally saw a old man with a long white beard. He had a pot of tea with him. I'm guessing he likes tea.

Auri, Jaslyn and me took a bit of the chili. Gross! What did he make it with? Feet? Barf? Eyeballs? All three of us spit it back out. we drank some of our water. No help. My brother tried to run to the bathroom to throw up. He threw up in the bowl of chili on the table. I'm not going to say what happened after in order to save you from throwing up too. I'll just tell you what happened a hour later.

_~1 hour later~_

Auri and me were having a thumb war. We were bored. Jaslyn was cheering me on. "Go to the left!" Jaslyn yelled in weird excitement. I took his thumb down. "And Ave` Wins!"

"Take that Auri!" I yelled I got and started to do my happy dance. "I win, you lose! I win, you lose!" I sang while doing my happy dance. Cole walked in and began to laugh.

"Your happy dance always made me laugh, _Angel_." Cole said sweetly. I stopped. Did he just call me angel.

"My name is _Ave`_ not angel. Why did you call me angel." I said angrily. He was quiet. Auri and Jaslyn left the room. "Tell me now." I was serious.

"Ave`, I'm sorry. Your nickname here has always been Angel. Your my Angel, Ave`." Cole's face told me he meant it. "Forgive me, Ave`."

"I forgive you," Why did I give so easily, "but how do you know me?" I asked. Cole sat down on the couch. I followed.

"You came here a day after Kristen. We began to date. You let me call you Angel. You always call me a idiot when I forgot something." He took a breath. "One day you had to go bacK. A few months later, here you are. I miss you." He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't remember any of that." I looked down. Cole put his hand on my cheek to where I could see his face.

"I'll help." Cole pulled me in for a kiss. It was sweet. It was like I longed for this. I loved it. We pulled away after what seamed like days.

"Really Cole kissing the new girl." I heard Kristen say. I looked towards the door. Kristen and Kai were standing there. I felt Cole's arm around me.

"I don't think you can say anything, Kristen." Cole said with a evil smile.

"You said you would tell." Kristen said worried.

"Kai, on Kristen's dresser, she has _notebooks_ full of your name! She draws hearts around your name too! She also has a picture of you that she will kiss every morning." Kristen ran out of the room in anger and embarrassment. Kai followed her.

I grabbed the pillow that was behind me and smacked Cole with it. "What was that for?" He asked annoyed. He grabbed the pillow behind him and hit me. We began to have a pillow fight. I tripped over my own when Cole hit me. I acted like i was hurt.

"Are you okay, Ave`?" He asked worried. He was on his knees, leaning down towards me.

"Cole, come closer." I told him. He came closer. I smacked him with the pillow. He backed up. I stood up laughing. "You fell for that. It's the oldest trick in the book." I said while laughing. He threw his pillow at me but i avoided it. I looked to see where the pillow landed. It hit Sensei Wu who was standing in the doorway.

"Ave`, let's watch a movie." Cole said not wanting to get in trouble for our pillow fight.

"Good idea." I quickly put the pillow back while Cole got the movie. I looked back to the doorway. Sensei was gone. Cole put on Real Steel. Half way though the movie I fell asleep on Cole's Shoulder.

* * *

**Now on a happier note; What are you or were you going to be for Halloween?  
**

**I was going to be my OC Ave`.  
**

**REVIEW  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kristen: I'm taking over today. did you know that Cole was forced to use a pink towel once.**

**Cole: Im gonna kill you sis!  
**

**Kristen: Well ARAAW doesn't own ninjago! got go bye! *runs*  
**

* * *

In the morning when woke up I saw that I fell asleep next to Cole on the couch. He was still sleeping. His arm was around me. I tried to get up without waking him.

I walked out the room and went in to my own. Jaslyn was still asleep. I went to go take a shower. When I got out I put on a sea green dress. I put my hair over the side of my shoulder. It was all black now. The pink washed out. I put on my combat boots. Jaslyn was still asleep. I opened the door and walked out. I bumped right in to Cole.

"Really, Angel. Watch where you're going." Cole told me. He got a look of what I was wearing. "You look amazing." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said. He was being so nice to me. How could I not love the way he was treating me? We were walking down the hall to breakfast.

"How did you like the movie?" Cole asked me.

"It was great. Let me guess your favorite part was when I fell asleep on your arm." I guessed.

His face was as red as Kai's ninja suit. "No, it wasn't."

"I can tell your lying." I kissed him on the cheek. I walked in. "Hello Zane."

"Good morning Ave` and Cole. I am making waffles. How many would you two like to eat?" Zane asked in the same robotic voice.

"Give me three please." I said happily. I love my waffles!

"Me too." Cole said. I sat down at the table. Cole came and sat next to me.

"Thumb war?" I asked Cole. Our thumbs began to fight. He took me down in five seconds. "Rematch." He took me down in five seconds again. Kristen walked in.

"Hey, bro." Kristen said. Cole looked over to her and waved with his free hand. He STILL took my thumb down. Even while he was looking away. COME ON! "Bad thumb war choice Ave`. Cole is just going to keep winning and winning and winning."

"I don't care. I am going to win." I said.

"And you're down." Cole said. First he's being sweet and nice, now he is just being plan annoying.

Jaslyn came in looking at me like I killed a puppy. Why would I kill a puppy? I love puppies. "Ave`, can we talk?"

"Okay?" I gave Cole the if-I-don't-came-back-in-five-minutes-SAVE-ME look. I walked out there. I was standing in the hall with Jaslyn.

"Where were you last night? You never came to the room." Jaslyn said. She was annoyed and sad at the same time.

My face was red. "I…uh…I came in late and woke up early." I lied.  
I quickly ran back in the room before she could ask more questions. "I'm going to take your thumb down Cole. Prepare to die."

I Guess I'm going to need a last meal. Zane, how are those waffles coming?" Cole asked.

"They are almost done Cole." Zane said. Cole took me down again.

"I give up!" I said.

"Let me show you how it's done." Kristen said. I couldn't beat him. What chances does she have? Their thumb war began. "It's easy. I can teach- oh, that was quick." Cole finally lost.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Cole said. Kristen laughed.

"Sorry Cole.' She too her thumb off of his. Cole began to curse under his breath.

Jay walked in singing, " This is the best burrito I ever eatin, num, num, num, This is the- HEY!" Kai slapped him on the head. In a few minutes everyone was here. Zane walked in wearing a pink apron. Everyone laughed at the sight of it.

"Why are you all laughing?" There is nothing wrong with trying to stay clean." Zane said clueless.

"I thought you threw that away." Jay said in between laughs.

"I had a extra." Zane said

"Return of the pink apron." Kai said.

"Pink is a very manly color!" I said.

"It's the return of the very manly pink apron!" Kristen said combining the two. We could not stop laughing. we all finally stopped after a year. We all began to down the waffles.

"So how did everyone sleep last night?" Kristen asked. Why on earth did she have to ask that?!

"I slept like a baby." Jay said happily. He was still humming his burrito song.

"I couldn't. Jay was singing in his sleep. Will you ever shut up!" Kai complained.

"I just turned my hearing off." Zane said. Not even going to say anything.

"I dreamed about candy." Lloyd said.

"I dreamed about death, peanut butter, lions ripping off flesh. Best dream ever." Yup, that's my brother.

Everyone started at Auri. "Did you kill the angry evil unicorn?" I asked him.

"Yup." He took a big bite of his waffles.

"Okay? How did you sleep Ave`? Was the bed warm and cozy?" Kristen asked me. I hate her.

"I slept fine." I said blushing like crazy. I made sure not to look at Cole so i don't blush even more.

"What about you Cole?" Kristen asked evilly.

"I slept fine too." Cole said.

"I know you two slept together. I won't tell anyone. Oops, I just did." Kristen said. She was a monster!

"You bitch!" Cole yelled out in anger. He stood up.

"I should kill you for that!" I yelled in anger after him. I stood up.

She grabbed the waffles. "I have waffles and I don't know how to use them." I armed my self with the syrup. Cole armed him self with the OJ.

"NOTE BOOK FIGHT" My brother yelled.

"huh?" We all said.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Lloyd yelled. That sounded right. Cole, Kristen, and slipped out the room and on to the deck. I grabbed the Bow and arrows that was laying there. Cole grabbed a Scythe.

"Want to give up?" I asked the monster named Kristen.

"Never!" She sent wind at me and Cole. Cole stood his ground. I fell into the water.

* * *

**Well Kristen is evil. Ya i came back. Cole and Kristen were fighting.  
**

**REVIEW OR EAT MY BROTHER'S FEET!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup a new chapter in...how long has it been? Well I don't know. Enjoy. I do not own ninjago. I wish did.**

* * *

My hair floated out in all directions. My dress felt dry? Weird. It felt as the world slowed down. I felt so calm. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time. I saw Cole swimming towards me. I noticed that i was breathing underwater. Cole opened his mouth by mistake. That was a big mistake. Water flew into his lungs. I began to swim towards him. I grabbed his hand. I pulled him up to the deck. I had to give him mouth to mouth. In minutes he was coughing up water.

"Cole, are you okay?" I gave him a hug as he sat up.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." He hugged me back. I saw that everyone was around us. I didn't care.

"I believe we have another ninja on our hands. Ave`, Ninja of water." I let go of Cole. Sensei Wu was talking to me.

I stood up. "I can't be a ninja. I can't fight." I said not wanting to believe what he said to me.

"You remain dry, while Cole is soaked. Only a ninja of water can do. Water is something you have been able to control." Sensei Wu said. I felt all eyes on me. I ran out of there. I wasn't a ninja. I ran to my room. I locked the door.

I sat down on the floor of the middle of the room. I held my legs close to my chest. I pulled out my IPhone and put the headphones in my ear. Music calmed me down no matter what. Lost in Paradise by Evanescence came on. I began to think about what my dad said to me once. "No matter how bad it hurts, I want you to stand up and put on a brave face. When a Challenge comes at your way and you don't know how to face it, you need to think. Once you have you will be able to face anything."

I breathed in and out. I was soon much more relaxed. I looked outside. The ocean was calm. What could that mean? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at them. It was Cole.

"You okay?" He asked me. Right when I just calmed down.

"I think I am. I'm not sure though." I told him.

"Being a ninja isn't all about fighting. We save lives too. That's what you did." He told me.

"Look I know I saved your life but I cant be a ninja." I told him in my most relaxed voice I could make at the moment.

"You so can be a ninja." I heard Kristen said. She walked up next to me and sat down. The monster had to come back. Just great.

"No I can't. I just can't. I never saved anyone's life before and I can't fight." Maybe if I knew how to I would be able to save my dad's life when I was younger.

"You can fight." I heard Jaslyn say. Now she was hear. Grrreeeeaaaattttt.

"Jaslyn, that was a video game with fighting. That's all you know about fighting." I told her

"True dat." She said.

"We don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." Cole told me.

"Then we aren't talking about it."

"Isn't tomorrow Halloween?" Jaslyn asked.

"Ya." Kristen the monster said.

"Doesn't that mean we have to take the crazyhead trick or treating?" Jaslyn asked.

"I think so." I responded.

"We don't even know the place." She said sadly.

"I have to take Lloyd already. I can take Auri too." Cole said.

"I coming with. Auri is my brother, my responsibility." I said.

"You just want to walk around with my brother at night." Kristen. I really hated this girl right now. I looked over to Cole. I think he was ready to punch the wall. Or maybe Kristen. In the mouth.

"Where did you sleep with him Ave`?" Jaslyn asked. That's it, I'm out of here. I got up and walked out of the room in anger.

* * *

**Kristen and Jaslyn have managed to piss Ave` off. Well this can't be good. Not good at all.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO EAT COLE'S CHILI  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm bored and I don't know why. I do not own ninjago. I wish did.**

* * *

I can't believe those girls right now. I was ready to kill both of them. I'm pretty sure Cole was too. I bet all they are gonna do is ask how we slept. I fell asleep next to him on the couch! On the couch! I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Ave`, are you okay?" I heard Cole say. His hand landed on my shoulder.

"Do I look okay?" I asked. Okay that was rude. I know that, you don't have to tell me.

"Well, that was rude. I just want to know if you are okay." Cole told me. Okay maybe I needed to hear that.

"I'm not okay." He wrapped his arms around me to stop me from walking away him.

I felt his hair rub up against my own. "Everything is going to be okay." I heard him whisper in to my ear. He kissed my cheek. I looked around, I saw that I was on the deck.

"No it's not. Don't lie to me." I told him. "Your sister saw us sleeping together. She told everyone. Now what do you think everyone is gonna think what happened?" I asked him.

"These guys are my friends. They don't think or act like that. You'll be fine." Cole said. Wow this guy was so sweet. He knew just what to say to me. He unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Thanks." I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. I walked away from him. I heard footsteps following my own. "You don't have to come with me."

"I want to. And no one has showed you around yet. Do you want to get that out of the way now?" Cole asked me.

"Sure." I said. He began to show me around the ship. The tour ended when we got to Cole's room. He pulled me in. "Now, why did you want me to come in here with you?" I asked.

"I'm getting something I want to show you, but I can't find it." He told me while he searched for it. I walked over to his bed and sat on it. "There it is." He turned around and saw me on the bed. He sat down next to me. He had two books. They were sketch books. One had my name on it. The other had his. He handed my book to me.

"Why do you have my sketch book?" I asked him.

"You left it here. I held on to it for you. I have been looking at all the stuff you drew." I began to look though it. I saw drawings of people. There was one that was detailed of Cole. He was smiling. There was many drawings. There was one of Jay yelling "I am a banana!" While the guys were annoyed. There was one of me with WINGS! Cole saw I was shocked by that one drawing.

"That was a drawing you did of yourself. I always liked that one of you." Cole said smiling. Why is he smiling like that. "That's why the back of the dress is a low cut. When ever you forgot your sweater I would give my own." I stood up and let my wings out. They were black. Cole got up and walked over to me and touched my wings. I felt his soft touch. How did I not notice that I have wings. There are wings and I didn't even see them.

"Why do I have wings?" I asked him.

"It's a long story. I can tell you later. I loved seeing you fly." I folded my wings back. He walked over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. His arms wrapped around my waist. My arms went around his neck. I felt his tongue try to enter my mouth. I let it enter. I felt my self giggle some. He pulled away. "Really giggling Ave`?" I laughed.

"Yup." I smiled. He pulled me back in. I heard the door creak open. We pulled apart. I looked to the door.

"Why do I always find you two kissing?" Kristen complained. Me and Cole looked at each other and laughed.

"Cause you liked to ruin the moment all the time." Cole told her.

"I do not." The monster named Kristen protested.

"Ya, you do Ms. Tell-everyone-that-we-were-sleeping-together." Cole said.

"Well you two were." The monster said.

"Well I bet everything is thinking that we were sleeping in a bed not a couch." I fired at her.

"Okay maybe I should have said that part." She said worried.

"You think." I told her. Once again rude, I know. You don't have to tell me.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Cole asked changing the subject.

"I wanted to talk to Ave` alone." The monster said almost with joy.

"Oh, okay." I said. I walked over to Cole's bed and picked up my sketch book and walked out the door. I followed Kristen.

"Well I had training to do anyway." Cole sad sadly. I felt sad for him. He really wanted to hang out with me.

"Ave`! Ave`! Ave`! You there Ave`!" I felt myself fall out of my trance. "You were thinking about my brother. Weren't you?" She asked. I felt my face go red.

"I wasn't. I wasn't thinking about Cole." I said nervously.

"Sure." She said telling I was lying. " I was wondering if you could help me with one of my drawings cause I can't even draw a stick person." I held back a laugh.

"Why do you need me to draw something?" I asked her.

"I saw something and I can't draw what they look like." She said worried.

"Okay." She walked to her room. I followed. There was many pieces of paper layed out. There was markers, color pencils, charcoal and paint. The paper was set on a canvas. Next to it was a stool. A cup of water was set on the table with all the materials.

"He had a white coat. His hair was jet black. The eyes were aqua blue. The hair was a buzz cut. That's all I can remember." I finished a rough sketch of the person. I grabbed the charcoal and went over to it. I made it as detailed as possible. When I was done it was six.

"Done." Kristen was reading a book. She looked up at it.

"Wow, it looks like you took a picture of the guy."

I heard a knock at the door that was open. There was Cole and Kai. "We're getting pizza. What kind do you want Ave`?" Kai asked.

"Pepperoni please." I said happily. After last night's dinner, Pizza seams like heaven.

"Do you want to come with us?" Cole asked.

"Sure. I don't want to stay inside all day." I said.

"I'll go too." Kristen said.

* * *

**This was a long chapter. My hand hurts now.  
**

**REVIEW OR COVER YOU IN CAKE AND HAVE COLE ATTACK YOU!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was the first chapter I completely I typed up on my phone. I'm also updating from my phone. Pretty cool. I do not own ninjago. I wish did.**

* * *

I was riding with Cole. Kristen was riding with Kai. My arms were wrapped around Cole, but not to where I wasn't killing him. Unlike how Kristen was doing to Kai.

"How was your training?" I asked Cole.

"My training was fine. What were you doing in my sisters room?" He asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." I lied.

"Okay. So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow at six?" Cole asked me.

"I love to go on a date with you." I said sweetly. I had no reason not to go on a date with him.

We parked at the pizza place. We went inside. The place was called 'Mary's Pizza Place'. There was six pizza boxes. It smelled awesome compared to last night's dinner. Why did I even try to eat that mess last night?

When we got home we put the pizza on the table. Cole went to grab the paper plates. I opened a box to find the pizza I wanted. First box, cheese. Second box, veggie. Third box, the works. Forth box, meat lovers. Fifth box, pepperoni. I saw the plates layed out. I grabbed one and threw on two slices of pepperoni pizza. Yummy.

I took my plate up to my room to eat. I took a bite. Best pizza ever. I was sitting on my bed. I heard a knock on my open door. I saw Cole standing there with his plate of pizza and two cokes.

"Come in." I told him. He handed me a coke and on my bed next to me. "Thanks." I told him.

"No problem. Why are you here all alone?" Cole asked me.

"No reason really, just thinking." I told him.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked me.

"The fact I have wings." I took a bit of my pizza. "It's hard to believe." He took a bit of his pizza.

"You saved my sister from getting those wings. So no matter what one of you got wings." Cole told me calmly.

"That didn't help." I told him.

"Oh..." He sipped his soda.

"Why did you want to come in here?" I asked him.

"I thought you like someone to talk to."

"That's sweet."

"What's up guys?" I heard Kristen say. I looked at the door. She was standing there.

"Just talking." Cole told her.

"Well you guys should come with me. Jay is listening to his IPod. He is singing Sexy and I know it!" We all ran to see Jay. Cole grabbed a camera and I had my phone out. Ya, we are gonna film this. I know we are the "nicest" friends in the whole world. But ask yourself this; Wouldn't I film this too? If you said yes, your the "nicest" person ever. If you said no, you might live longer than us.

Cole started filming with the camera. This was going to be fun or so dumb we end up dead. Who knows?

Jay was dancing. He was the worst dancer ever. And the worst singer ever. He was way off key. Whenever I was off key I always had a off day. When the song was over, Jay turned around and saw us. I ran due to me wanting to live.

* * *

**Wow I have been updating a lot lately. I wish I could do this more.**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm back on a computer. It will be rare if I ever update from my phone ever again but when I do I will tell you cause its kinda cool. Oh, by the way there 19 chapters in this book so we are all ready half way done. After I finish typing this all up you have to wait for book two. Good thing you guys have the prequel to read too. I'm gonna try to get this typed up as fast as I can. Well to the story.I do not own ninjago. I wish did.**

* * *

Okay so we all ran into Sensei so we all just got sent our rooms. Just great. So I was in me and Jaslyn's room talking. We were in our Pj's already. I was wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top with light blue shorts with hearts.

Jaslyn was in a long, light pink night gown. I was telling her about Cole asking me out.

"So Cole asked if I wanted to go with him to pick up the pizza, so I ened up going with him." I began to explain to my best friend.

"And you're telling us because..." She interupted.

"Let me continue. So I was riding with him and we were just talking about random stuff the he just asked me out." I finished.

"OMG! THAT'S AWESOME! Where is he taking you?" She asked me.

"I don't know yet." I told her.

"You don't know. YOU DON'T KNOW! Go and ask the boy." She told me to do.

"NO! I like surprises." I reminded her. I was also a little tired from running for my life earlier.

"But what if he takes you for sushi. You hate sushi."

"Okay you have a point." I hated raw fish.

"I know I have a point. Now go ask the boy." She opened the door and pushed me out of the room. "And don't come back until you know where he talking you." She closed the door. She wasn't kidding.

I made my way to Cole's room. I was at the door. I could turn back and say he was sleeping. No, She has while friends with me long enough to tell if I'm lying or not. I was about to knock on the door when someone knocked on the door. Cole was standing in front of me.

"Hi Cole." I said to break the silence.

"I was just going to find you." He said. I walked back some. Cole walked out and closed the door of his room.

"Why?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you where we are going on our date."

"I was coming to ask." We smiled. It was as if we could read each others minds. We laughed. "So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Star cafe." They have everything there. You'll love it." He said with a smile.

"That's nice. Do I need to wear anything fancy?" I asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He told me.

"I like to." I said sweetly.

"Okay." I looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was 11:26 pm.

"It's late. I'm going to bed. Night." I said.

"Night." I heard Cole say. I began to walk to my room, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head. Cole kissed me. He pulled away. "Night."

"Night," I left and went to my room." I couldn't help but smile. I opened the door to find Jaslyn asleep. I closed the door and climbed in my bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

**4 updates in 4 days and only 4 review so far and from the same people. Yellowbook and ZaneWalker get a waffle for reveiwing. *gives them waffles* the rest of you get waffles when you reveiw.  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay Im back. I wasn't gone long though. To the story  
**

**I do not own ninjago.  
**

* * *

In the morning I felt someone shaking my arm. "Five more minutes." I said sleepily.

"Get up." Someone said. I didn't want to look at them. I pulled the covers over my head. "Ave` get up." They said. They began to shake me again.

"Let me sleep." I said very sleepily.

"Get up." I heard a new voice say.

"No, Let me sleep." I said again. The blanket was pulled and it pulled me to the floor. "Ah, I'm up!" I said. I saw Kristen and Cole standing there.

"Well that worked." Cole said. I stood up.

"Did you have to wake me up like that?" Kristen and Cole looked at each other.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"I hate you both." I told them. They both looked at each other and back at me. They hug attacked me. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

"BACON!" I heard my brother yell. He must really want breakfast. They both let go.

"Who was that?" Cole asked.

"My brother. He really loves his bacon. Wait, It's the 31st. I have to take Auri trick or treating. I'm sorry Cole. I can't go." I saw Kristen walk out of the room so we can talk.

"I should have remembered that yesterday." He said sadly.

"I still want to go." I told him not wanting him to feel better. We all make mistakes.

"Do you want to move it to 3:00? He asked.

"Sure."

"Peanut butter jelly time, Peanut butter jelly time, Peanut butter jelly time." We heard Jay sing. We turned to the door to find Jay walking down the hallway. Jay was singing Peanut butter jelly time. A 17 year old singing Peanut butter jelly time. Yup, everyone on this ship was in one way or another, Crazy. Then again it was Halloween. I know Jaslyn is. She likes to stay in costume all day and eat peeled grapes. She calls them eye balls.

We headed to breakfast after I got dressed and brushed my hair. Yes Cole left the room when I changed. I was wearing a grey t-shirt that said "I may be cute but I had mad ninjas skills." It had a cute little ninja on there. I was also wearing jeans. I had my combat boots on too.

"Do you dress up for Halloween?" I asked Cole.

"No, it just brings up bad memories from when I was a kid." He told me.

"Oh. It only brings back mostly good. It brings a lot good stuff about my dad." I felt a tear fall from my face at the thought of my dad. No, I will not cry. I'm strong. If I start crying I won't stop. I took a breath. Don't cry.

"What's your dad like?" Cole asked. Not that question. Out of all questions he had to ask that one. More tears fell from my face.

"He's dead." I forced out trying not to cry, yet I began.

"Oh, I didn't know." He saw I was crying and pulled me into the nearest room Which happened to be his He told me to sit down. I did. He left the room and came back with tissues. He sat down next to me and gave me the tissues.

"How do you know to do this?" I asked.

"I have sister and my mom died when I was young. With one girl in the house, it's good to know this stuff." He put his arm around me and pulled me close as if to say "let it out." He rubbed my back to calm me down. I probably soaked his shirt. Maybe this is what I needed to do.

When my dad died, my mom went into depression. My little brother looked up to me. So I wasn't allowed to cry or my brother Auri would too. Whatt makes it worst for him was that he was a daddy's boy. Everyday my brother acted like nothing happened because he didn't want to believe it. I knew if broke that he would brake out crying along with me. It was hard not to break. The first few weeks Auri would sleep on the floor of my room. After a while he went back to his own room. I told my mom that it would be good if we stopped being home schooled so we can get our minds off of what happened to all of us. I made many friends as did my brother. I learned how a high school worked. Did you know that you have to go to the teacher and that the teacher did not come to you. People also go crazy when ever they find out that you are famous. My hand ached the first day.

But now I was gone again. My mom most likely missed us like crazy. She could be crying her head off.

The tears slowed down to where I could speak again. "You better now?" Cole asked me.

"Ya, I think so." I said moving my head from his chest. His shirt was soaked. "Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." Hew got up and changed his shirt quickly. "You ready for breakfast?" He asked me.

"Yes." I got off of the bed and walked to the door. Me and Cole headed to breakfast.

* * *

**This chapter was longer than I thought  
**

**dixicorn: lol very mature. I'll send them after you for that. their idea, not mine  
**

**People who get waffles from reviewing on the last chapter: Yellowbook, yolky206, JaysGirl2, and dixicorn  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anyone else craving for chocolate?  
**

**I do not own ninjago.  
**

* * *

When we got to breakfast everyone was already almost done. We sat down and began to eat. There was blueberry waffles today.

Everyone but Cole and me were getting up already. Well we did come late. I just didn't know we would be this late.

The pancakes were a little cold today, but that was because we were late. Me and Cole didn't bother talking while we ate. This most likely was because we were to busy stuffing our mouths, before our food got any colder.

I finally finished and headed off to my room only to find Jaslyn and Kristen in there waiting for me.

"Hello." I said.

"So, why were you and Cole late to breakfast?" Kristen had asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." I lied. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Then you should be able to tell us."

Jaslyn said. Okay. This was creepy. Wait. I think I know how to get myself out of this.

"I think I'll take up Sensei's offer of becoming a ninja. I was going over what things I would have to do as a ninja with Cole. That's all." Wait. Now I forced myself into becoming a ninja.

"Then you better change." Kristen said. "We have to train today." She ended evilly. Oh, Shit. What did I get myself into?

I found a blue ninja suit on my bed. Well it was more of a sea green. It had a long shirt with a teal-ish color belt. The bottom of the suit had a light grey tights (I think they were tights), with wave designs in the sea green. It had black fishnet gloves that came to the elbow. It made sense because the shirt was a tanktop. The mask was a scarf so my hair could breath. It was also a sea green. The shoes were sea green too.

Jaslyn and Kristen left. I closed the door and began to change into my ninja suit. It felt like I wore this before. I put my hair into a pony tail.

I opened the door and walked to the deck. Everyone was already training. I tried to keep my step silent. That was a fail when I tripped over my own two feet. I quickly got back up. I heard Kai complain about another girl ninja. Well someone's sexist. Kristen glared at him. He stopped.

I saw the bow and arrows and went for it. I felt everyone stare at me. "It's rude to stare, and if you want to stare that much take a picture." They earned that one.

I grabbed the bow and the set of arrows. Someone came up to me. It was Zane. "Are you sure about using the real thing right away?" Zane asked.

"I've done archery for **FIVE **years now. I'll be fine." Okay that one was rude but, it's good that they know that now, I walked over to the area set up for archery. I saw the target was set up. I could tell one of them threw knives at this thing. I loaded the bow with one of the arrows. I pulled the string on the bow back. I aimed. I let go. I got a bull's eye. I felt everyone's eyes on me…..again. "Take a picture. It will last longer." Everyone went back to what they were doing.

I was shooting arrows for an hour now. I felt two hands on my shoulder. I had a feeling that Cole was behind me. "Having fun there?" Cole asked.

"A little and I'm thirsty." I told him.

"We're all gonna take a break, want to come with us?" He whispered into my ear.

"Ya, that would be nice," I said partly leaning back.

"Break it up love birds!" I heard Kristen say very annoyed. I felt myself snap out of it.

"Says the girl who was kissing Kai last week during training." Cole shot at her. Kristen turned around and marched away with nothing to say. I could tell she was pissed.

I set my bow down and went to get some water. Some of the guys were getting a small snack, water or just talking. I grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down. When I stopped half of the bottle was gone.

"So what got you into archery?" Zane asked me.

"My mom did it in high school and showed me one day. Then I had to learn it. It was crazy that a bow could get a arrow to go that far." I told him.

"So you were... how old are you?" Jay asked.

"I'm 16." I said with a smile. I really liked being 16.

"So you were 11 when you started archery." Jay said.

"Yup." I responded. "So what's about Kai not wanting there to be any girl ninjas. You do know that's sexist, right kai?" Kai walked out not wanting to talk about it.

"He thinks girls are weak." Zane said sadly knowing his friend was wrong.

"But he has a sister." I said confused.

"We know!" They all said at the same time.

"How about we all go back to training now." Cole said. We went back outside. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Cole. "Your form is getting sloppy and you are taking to long to aim."

"I'll work on it." I told him knowing I could get better.

"I wasn't finish. You could get the arrow to go farther if you had more strength." He finished.

"I'll work on it. I can get better." I started to walk back out. Everyone was training. I picked up the bow and grabbed an arrow and got back to work.

* * *

**Have become smarter. I'm bring my notebook that has this story in the with me to school along with a thumb drive that way I can type up some if can. I got to type for a hour at school today. I will no longer have to use my email at school.  
**

**People who get waffles from reviewing on the last chapter: yolky206  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got my chocolate so i'm good.  
**

**I do not own ninjago.  
**

* * *

It was 1:00. We were still training. This was getting boring. I was so glad that soon I would be on my date with Cole at the Star Café.

I looked over to my right to find Cole slicing a head off of one of the dummies. Poor dummy. He didn't even get a last meal. Oh, now it lost an arm. I smiled.

I went back to shooting arrow after arrow. This is always fun. After a while I checked the time. 1:30, time to start getting ready. I put the bow and arrow back.

I headed to my room. I locked the door and started to pick out what too wear. I found a grey dress with wave designs in sea green. I found some black high-heeled boots that came to the ankle.

I went to take a shower. I washed my hair. When I came out I wrapped a towel around me and went over to the mirror. I brushed my hair, dried and straighten it. My hair was curled at the end; I put it over my shoulder. I put a clear lip-gloss on. I put some sea green eye shadow on. I also put on black mascara and eyeliner. Done with that. I don't put make up on all the time so don't say anything about it.

I came out and put the dress on. It was sleeveless. It was a low cut in the back so you can see my wings. I sat on the bed and put my shoes on.

I was putting my phone in a small black purse with a long strap so I wouldn't have to hold it the whole time. I was about to put some money in when I heard a knock. "You ready to go?" I heard Cole ask.

"I will in a few." I put the money in. I put in my lip-gloss. That was the only thing of make-up in there so don't say anything. I was about to grab a pen and thought "Wait, no one knows me here. No one will ask. I'll be fine" I took the pen anyway. I checked my hair and make-up. It looked great. I unlocked the door.

I looked right at Cole. He looked Amazing. His hair was neatly combed. He was wearing a black dress shirt with pants. In his hand he had a black jacket. He was staring at me. I did a quick turn. "Ta da. How do I look?" I asked.

"You look beautiful. You're going to need my jacket later, aren't you?" He asked.

"Ya." He smiled. He held his arm out and we locked arms. We headed to the

* * *

**I know short chapter.  
**

**People who get waffles from reviewing on the last chapter:NO ONE REVIEWED!  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know haven't updated in forever but from March 15 to April 15 i will update like crazy. not as crazy as Yellowbook does but i will update like crazy. Look out for something this friday. Oh and a day during this time is my b-day. See if you can guess it.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know haven't updated in forever but from March 15 to April 15 i will update like crazy. not as crazy as Yellowbook does but i will update like crazy. And if you guys like Rise of the guardians you should check my story for that. well after you read this.  
**

**I do not own ninjago.  
**

* * *

When we walked in the Star Café, the place was covered in paint and colorful lights. Kids were drawing on walls! They ran around with paint and markers!

"You took me to a place for kids." I said pretty annoyed. I don't know if you can tell but I was expecting something else.

"Oops. Wrong side." I looked at him. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. It was kinda cute.

We headed to the right side of the Café. It was quieter in there. The lights were dim. It was fancy in there. Music was playing. It wasn't Pop, Rap, Hip Hop, or was the type of music you could slow dance to. Why did it feel like I was gonna break him tonight.

"This side is cheaper than the other." I think he's a mine reader. No. Embarrassing. Thoughts. No Embarrassing. Thoughts. "I'm not a mind reader but I can read your face." My face went red.

We walked up to a counter where a waiter was standing. "Hello, Welcome to the Star Café. How may I help you?" He said in a British accent.

"A table for two, please." Cole said.

"Right this way please." The waiter picked up two menus and showed us to a table next to a window. "Ummm are those wings?" The waiter asked.

"No. It's part of the dress." I think that was a pretty good cover. He left. Cole handed me his jacket.

"I think a hundred saw and didn't care. Twenty-five saw and wondered why." Cole told me.

"Its nothing major, right?" I asked.

"It could be depending on the person." Cole said possibly thinking of people to make sure to not see my wings.

"But there's no one that crazy, right?" I asked with worry.

"Someone was crazy enough to make it to where you have wings." He said almost with a smile.

"Not funny." I told him with a glare.

I began to read the menu. I saw they had Coke. That was one of my favorites. I kept reading. There was pizza, burgers, ribs(or as my brother calls them baby back baby back baby back baby back baby back baby back ribs) and lastly my favorite Italian food. My favorite, yet I'm Mexican. I always found that weird.

"Hello, I'm Diana. I'll be your waitresss today. How may I help you?" Diana asked us. I saw her checking out Cole. I glared at her angrily.

"I'll have a root beer." Cole said while looking at the menu "in deep thought" of what to eat.

"I'll have a Coke." I said. I was tempted to yell, "STOP CHECKING OUT MY BOYFRIEND!" Luckily I was able to keep that in my head.

"Are you ready to order your food?" Diana asked.

"I'm good right now. I haven't even picked out what I want." I said waiting for her to leave. She left.

I looked towards Cole who was still "in deep thought" about what to eat.

"Does it really take that long to figure out what to ea- Oops." That was pretty damn rude and i wasn't meaning for that to spill out my mouth. Cole put down his menu and gave me the '_What-the-hell-did-you-just-say-to-me'_ face. "I didn't mean to say that! It slipped out!"

The waitress came with our drinks. "Coke for the lady and Root beer for the lad." She set our drinks down on the table and put some napkins down. I saw on one of the napkins was the waitress's PHONE NUMBER! It also said "If this girl doesn't work out, call me." I hated her.

"Are you okay Ave'?" Cole asked me. He must have saw my face.

"No, I'm fine." I lied again. I need to stop lying already.

"We would like some more time to figure out what to order." Diana the evil waitress left. "Avè, tell me." He was looking at me in the eyes. They were filled with concern.

"The waitress put her phone number on the napkin for you and wont stop checking you out." Cole laughed. He picked up the napkin and ripped it up.

"That's what I think I of the waitress. Are you better now?" Cole said with a smile.

"Ya. I'm better now." I told him.

"You're the only girl for me, so calm down." He said with a smile. He kissed me sweetly. I kissed him back.

We heard a cough and pulled apart. We saw Diana the evil waitress. For moment I swear I waste scales on her. I didn't touch my soda. She pointed to Cole. "You're the ninja that helped kill Pythor!" She looked mad. Diana changed into a snake. Ohhhhhh Shit! This isn't good. Something tells me she isn't going to let us finish our date.

* * *

**What was the last movie you saw? **

**People who get waffles from reviewing on the last chapter and chapter before: thenewninja, Guest, Yellowbook(2), JaysGirl2, dixicorn, and ZaneWalker  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

******Okay crazy story time. So i was walking to school today and there was no way of me getting hit with a snowball. So I'm just walking and BAM! I get hit in the leg with a snowball. I looked around and no one was there. I thought to my self "that was weird." I kept walking to school then BAM! Once again i was snowball attacked. I can't think of a scientific answer so till then I AM WATCHING OUT FOR JACK FROST!**  


**I do not own ninjago.  
**

* * *

"How dare you! You ruined my life!" Diana said while running after us. Our plan was to run cause we didn't have our weapons and we would look weird fighting with a fork.

"Wow trying to kill us while we are defenseless! Now that's just low!" I yelled. It was nice running heels again. NOT! I hated this. Not only was our date ruined but we had to run for our damn lives!

I saw the perfect place to turn. "Cole." I pointed to the ally way. We turned and pulled ourselves over the wall that was at the end.

"This is crazy! Why does she want to kill us!?" I yelled while running again. Worst day to wear heels. Right when i thought it couldn't get any worst, I tripped. "Ow! My foot!" Cole stopped.

"Ave` get up! She's coming!" I tried to get up but failed.

"I can't!" Cole picked me up.

"I got you." He began to run with me in his arms. This was crazy. Diana the evil waitress who was also a snake was after us.

"Cole put me down. She's after you and I'm only weighing you down. Put me down." I told him.

"No one gets left behind." Cole told me almost annoyed by what I said. I got a headache from the shock of me twisting my ankle. Not soon after what he said, I very slowly blacked out.

* * *

**What is the craziest snow story? If you don't get snow, what is the craziest weather you had?  
**

**I know short chapter**

**People who get waffles from reviewing on the last chapter: Yellowbook, spellcaster16, and17blanceri  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

******Anyone like new set up for fanfiction. It's blinding me with all the white.**  


**I do not own ninjago.  
**

* * *

I woke laying in my bed. A ice pack was to my head. I looked around the room. Cole was sitting in a chair. My guess was to keep from worrying about me. I looked to my foot. It was wrapped and had a ice pack on it.

"Cole, how long was I out?" I asked sitting up. He looked up and saw me. He walked over to me and sat next on the bed next to me.

"You were out for about 20 minutes, i think." I got a look at his face. He had a open cut on his face right on his cheek.

"You're bleeding. Did she get you?" I wiped the blood off his face. My hand lingered there on his face.

"For a bit but I got away. I'm glad to know you are okay." His hand came to my face and cupped my cheek.

"Me too." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back then pulled away. "What were you drawing?" I asked.

He looked down. I think he almost blushed. He looked back at me with a smile. "You..." I felt my face go red.

"That's so sweet. Can I see it?" He got up and grabbed the sketch book. He brought it over to me and handed it to me. He sat back down.

The sketch was only in pencil. My eyes were closed and a small smile was on my face. Rays of sunshine had hit my face. My hair was out in different directions. My head was on a pillow.

"It's wonderful." I smiled. "How long did it take?"

"I started it last night. I was just finishing it up." How could he be a ninja who is super strong make such graceful lines with a pencil? I handed the book back to him. He laid the book on the floor.

"I never been that good to get drawing done that fast. I just never could." I told him.

"Knock, knock." I heard Kristen say. Auri, Jaslyn and Kristen came walking in.

"Ave` are you okay?" Auri asked me. My brother had a half eaten cookie in his hand. I made a motion for him to come over to me. They all took it.

"I'm fine."

My brother looked toward cole with anger. Well this should be funny. "I told you not to hurt my sister then you let this happen!" He began to punch Cole in the arm. Cole played along in order to not hurt my brother's feeling. How sweet is that.

"Ow, ow, quit it. It won't happen again, just stop." Cole said trying not to laugh. My brother stupidly bought it and left. Once he was gone we all busted out laughing. They say laughter is the best medicine. It must be true cause my headache went away.

"Considering that you could have knocked him out in five seconds and you let him "attack" you makes me love you that much more." I told him. The others (Kristen and Jaslyn) were still laughing. I kissed him again.

"Come on, quit it you two." Kristen said annoyed. We pulled apart and laughed. "Would you stop doing that around me." She asked.

"Then stop coming in!" I said. Jaslyn and Cole laughed.

Kristen walked out annoyed. "I hope she doesn't find about how you had a fear of dragons!" She yelled. Jaslyn laughed.

"He had a fear of DRAGONS!" Jaslyn said in between laughs.

"Yes, had a fear of dragons." Cole said then got and pushed Jaslyn out of the room. He closed the door.

"So, you had a fear of dragons?" I asked.

"Yes, I had a fear of dragons! What part of that do you not get!" Cole said angrily.

"Calm down. I have a fear of heights. If this shop began to fly I will scream my head off." I told him. He went over to the window.

"Shit." I heard him curse under his breath. "By any chance would you be able to get over your fear in five seconds."

I laughed. "It took me two years to gain enough courage just to get on the big slide at the park when I was 8 years old." Sadly that was true. "Why?" I asked him. I was about to get up when he rushed over to me and pinned me to the bed.

"No reason why." He said nervously. He was hiding something. I could tell but what was it though.

"Then why are you pinning me to the bed?" I asked. I heard the door open.

"What the hell are you two doing!" I heard Kristen ask.

"I don't know what he's doing. I asked him before you came in." I told Kristen. Cole quickly pulled away.

Cole took a breath. "The ship is flying." He said

My eyes widen. "Please tell me you did not just say the ship is flying."

"I did." Cole told me.

"Get me off of this death trap!" I yelled.

"Hey, think about it we have been in the air for at least 40 minutes and you are still living." Cole said.

"He has a point." Kristen said.

"Well i didn't know!" I yelled.

"She also has a point." Kristen said.

"You are not helping." Cole told Kristen.

"Sorry, I thought that might help." Kristen said.

"Can someone just get me off this flying death trap?!" I said.

"It's not a death trap!" Cole and Kristen yelled. So we were going on about this for a hour or two so I'm just fast forward this 3 hours so your not bored.

~2 hours later~

"I feel so pretty, oh so pretty." I heard Jay sing. Okay fast forward one more hour.

~1 hour later~

It was 6 pm and my foot felt better but Cole wants me to wait a day or two before I start training again. I told him I would be fine but he won't let me. Kai and Kristen were going now so they get utopian hang out with Auri and Lloyd for there mission to get candy so they can get a sugar high.

"I'm bored." I said

"Then go hand out candy!" Jaslyn said.

"Okay then, I'll do that!" I got out of bed and headed to the deck. Jay and Nya were handing out candy.

"I'll take over." I told them.

"Are you sure?" Nya asked.

"Ya, today is always fun. I like to see all the costumes. They're so much fun to see." I told her.

"Do you want to change first?" Jay asked. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was there then let my wings out.

"There is my costume." I told them. They left.

"Trick or treat!" A few kids said. One was dressed as, wait for it, a ninja. They left after they got their candy.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind. "What are you doing out of bed?" I heard Cole ask me.

"Handing out candy. Let go of me." I told him. He let go of me.

"What part of lay down do you not understand?" He asked me.

"I understand. It's just that I got bored and Jaslyn got tired of me talking about the Greek myths I was reading about." I told him.

He gave me the You-read-Greek-myths-why look. "They're fun to read. My favorite goddess is Athena."

"How old are these myths?" He asked after giving out some candy.

"Thousands of years old. They get passed down year after year after year after ye-" Cole cut me off.

"I get it. So, who's Athena?" He asked me.

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war. Most of the time a owl is her symbol." I told him while giving out some candy.

"When did you get into these myths?" He asked.

"I got into them when I was 11."

"Oh."

"I read some of the not bloodily ones to my brother when he was 8. He liked them almost more than me. My dad laughed when I told him that." It got quiet. "What's your mom like?" I asked so it wouldn't get quiet.

"My mom?" He asked.

"Ya, what was she like?" I asked after handing out candy to a kid dressed as Bacon. Why do all the kids here like bacon? Why not waffles? Waffles are yummy!

"I don't talk about her." He left. Oops...

* * *

**What would you do make my story better if you had to? You can't answer this spellcaster16. We talk about this in PE if YOU BRING YOUR DAMN SOCKS!  
**

**People who get waffles from reviewing on the last chapter: Yellowbook, AnimeLover1321, and17blanceri  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me:I MADE COOKIES TODAY! Luckily Cole didn't help**

**Cole: I'm not allowed in her kitchen since the last time I made something**

**Me: he burned Ice! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE **

**I do not own ninjago.  
**

* * *

It was two hours since I last talked to Cole. When he said, "I don't talk about her." He seamed angry that I brought it up. But he brought my dad up too! I told him about my dad but not the whole story but a good part of it. He has no right to have even the slightest amount of anger at me right now.

My hair came lose. I took it out and put it back in its ponytail. I walked to my the kitchen. I looked to the floor. Why would he be mad? I only asked. I told him about my dad, and I didn't get mad. Sometimes I wonder what's with guys.

Okay, Just noticed that I should tell you where I'm at. I'm walking down the hall heading down to my room. Nya, Kristen, Jaslyn and me are having a sleepover tonight. Perfect night for scary stories. Can't wait to make Kristen and Nya run to their Boyfriends. MAWAHAHAHA! I like scaring people. It's fun. I was going to get some popcorn at the moment. Kristen begged me to get it for us.

I tried to get my mind off of what happened earlier. That was harder than I thought. So I was almost to the kitchen when I bumped into someone and fell back. With out looking to see who it was I said, "Hey! Watch where you're going Stupid!" It was rude, I know. You don't have to tell me.

"Well I was going to say sorry but if you're gonna be like that then I don't have to then." I heard Cole say.

"Oh' Sorry. Didn't know it was you and when I bump into someone that's the first thing to come out my mouth." I told him. He got up and helped me up. "Thanks."

"No problem." He went back down the hall. I went to get the yummy popcorn for us girls.

I came back with huge bowl of popcorn. Yummy popcorn. I opened the door to the room us girls were in. " I have the popcorn!" I told them. Kristen got up and took the popcorn from me.

"What took you so long?" Jaslyn asked.

"I bumped into Cole." I told them. Jaslyn, Kristen and Nya looked at each other.

"Oh, so what happened after that? 'Oh, sorry Cole. I didn't see you there. Will you help me up?'" Jaslyn said. Looks like they are doing something that will make me want to kill them.

"' Oh sure my angel. I hope your ankle doesn't hurt more so I have to carry you to your room.'" Kristen said. Yup, they want to die tonight.

"'Oh, please carry me back with your nice big strong muscles.'" Jaslyn said still mocking.

I looked over to Nya. Her face said Join-the-club.

"'Oh, but I can't. There is a video game tournament with the guys that I must win.'" Kristen mocked.

"'Then before you leave kiss me.'" Jaslyn mocked before they busted out laughing. I gave them a death stare until they stopped.

"You ever and I mean ever do that again, I will kill you both. Do you two understand?" I said with anger. No one mocks me and I make sure of that. They both nodded their heads.

~5 minutes later~

We all sat in a circle playing Truth or Dare. Kristen still had popcorn in her hand. She loves that popcorn.

"Ave`, Truth or Dare." Jaslyn asked.

"Truth." I chose to be safe. I've played this game with her before. I will never pick dare again when I play will her.

"Okay." She took a few seconds to think of a truth. "What was your first thought when you saw Cole?" Jaslyn asked.

"Oh, that question." I said a little annoyed. "I thought he looked like a great guy. He was cute, strong and- WAIT! You're just gonna use this against me!"

"No we aren't Why would you think that?" Kristen asked shocked.

"I don't know, maybe cause you made fun of me bumping into Cole earlier." I told her.

"We did not." Jaslyn and Kristen said at the same time. I put the bowl of popcorn on Kristen's head and slapped Jaslyn with a pillow.

They got up and chased me around the ship. The door to the game room was open. I ran in and locked the door. I turned around to see the guys playing video games. I heard banging on the door. I hid behind the couch.

"Guys I'm on fire!" I heard Kai say. WTF!

"Yeah, but you're the fire ninja." Jay joked.

"This is no time for joking guys. A ten year old beat our high score with no help." Cole said. I rolled my eyes. I knew they were talking about Auri.

"I do not understand. Why are we trying to prove our selves better at video games then Auri." Zane asked in a robotic voice.

My only thought about what he said, "Thank you. Someone that understands this."

"A ten year old, a ten year old beat us. We're 17. That's just sad on our part. We should be kicking his ass at this." Cole said. I rolled my eyes again. The banging on the door stopped. I came from behind the couch and sat on it. The guys were on the floor. I half sat, half laid on the couch.

"My brother and I play games way harder than that." I said. They jumped.

"When did you get in here!" Jay asked shocked.

"5 minutes ago. I'm hiding from Jaslyn and Kristen." I told them.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"We were playing Truth or Dare and things took a turn for the worst there." I said.

"How?" Cole asked.

"Best if you didn't know that part." I told him.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Trust me, best if you didn't know." I told him.

"I think she was challenging us earlier." Kai said. "Were you?"

"Yup, and I'll kick your asses." I told them knowing I will win. "Who wants ass kicked first?"

"I'll go first, but you'll be the one who get's their ass kicked." Jay said.

~A hour later~

"And I just kicked all of your asses. It feels good to win. You guys should try it sometime." I mocked.

"No one likes a bragger." Kai said.

"I was going easy on you." Cole said.

"So you want to go again for real then?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm good. I feel kind of sleepily." Cole told me. I could tell he wasn't going easy at all. I laughed.

"So am I." Jay said. This was funny. I knew what trick they were pulling already.

"I think it'd great that Ave` can beat all of us. Think about it. With Ave` helping us we can beat her brother's high score." Zane said.

"Well it's nice to know some one is using a brain." I said.

"That's not a bad idea." Kai said.

"Your right! Want to help us kick your brother's ass!?" Cole asked.

"Kick my brother's butt? Hell ya!" I said.

* * *

**Anyone want to guess how long till the last chapter? What about you there with the face?! What do you think?  
**

**Any ideas on what happened to Cole's mom? I REALLY WANT KNOW!**

**People who get waffles from reviewing on the last chapter: Yellowbook, Iheartninjago2010, AnimeLOver1321, and 17blanceri  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NO WAFFLES!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**me:I'm sad to say this but, this is the last chapter**

**Cole: So no more Ave`**

**Ave`: No more Cole**

**Kristen:YES! NO MORE WALKING IN ON THEM MAKING OUT!**

**Me: you will see Ave` more. you will see Cole more. And this is only the start of walking on them making out**

**I do not own ninjago.  
**

* * *

The next morning I woke up before the other girls. I grabbed my ninja suit and went to the bathroom to change. I came out and headed to the kitchen. I saw the guys there. I stood out by the door of the kitchen.

"It found active of Lord Blade!" Cole said.

"I can't believe that he tried to kill Kristen." Kai said.

"She did say that we would need Zack and a water ninja in order to destroy Blade for good." Jay said.

"I really don't want Ave` to face him. She has wings because of him! My girlfriend has wings because of him!" Cole said with anger.

"Don't you think she hates him too." Jay said. "She might want to kick his ass as bad as you do."

I walked in. "Hi." They looked at me. "Who's Lord Blade?" I asked. They were quiet.

"Lord Blade is an evil snake." I heard Kristen say.

I jumped. I heard her laugh. "Want to explain Lord Blade for your little sis." She said.

"No, you started it. You can finish it." Cole turned around to check the pancakes that were cooking.

I turned around to see Kristen doing a strangling motion towards Cole. "Yeah, that's not going to help you." Cole said while still messing with the pancake.

"Lord Blade is a evil snake that trapped all of you guys before. Me and Zack saved all of you guys." Kristen said.

"Who's Zack?" I asked.

"OMG! It's gonna be a long morning!" She buried her head in Kai's arm. Cole turned around and saw. He went up to them and pushed them apart. He stood in the middle of them. Kristen looked at Cole. "Just really Cole!"

"What? I can't stand next to my sister." He glared at Kai when he said sister.

"I bet you have done worst will Ave`." Kristen said. That monster.

"I have not! Now just tell her about Blade!" Cole said with anger.

"Okay." Kristen the monster said.

~Noon~

"Now I get it." I told her.

"Good. Now we just need to find Zack and we can get rid of Blade." Cole said.

"It also explains why you like to call me _Angel_." I told Cole. I think I saw him blush. I smiled at him.

"Shut up." He said. I laughed.

"You know I won't do that." I said while looking at him. He was looking at me.

"BARF!" I heard Kristen yell.

"So where's Zack?" I asked.

"I don't know. We better start looking." Kai said.

* * *

**People who get waffles from reviewing any where during the story: punkrockgirl555, Pink ninja ZanexCole, Isabelgladstone, **** Isabelgladstone**18, lusaluver Guest, Buttercupfan101, Actiongirl101, Yellowbook, dixicorn, Lightning Moon,cryfiss, PowerinPink, ZaneWalker, Guest, JaysGirl2, thenewninja, spellcaster16, 17blanceri, Iheartninjago2010, AnimeLover1321  


**LOOK FOR THE NEXT VOLUME!  
**


End file.
